


Alqualondë

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the Swanhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alqualondë

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Past the Twilit Isles, the salt waves fall  
on the last strand, in a far land,  
and in shadows rear the mountain-wall.  
There lies a bay of waters grey.

The sea waves sigh upon the shore,  
whispering soft; and high aloft  
tow'rs the Pelóri of Valinor,  
impassable heights cutting off light.

The Mindon Tower's slender beam  
through the gloom shines, and the salt brine,  
laid with light, as silver seems,  
scattered with stars that nothing mars.

Through the mists the golden lamps are winking,  
lonely lights amid the night,  
in the sea mirrored, rippling, twinkling,  
in the far sea-bay of Alqualondë.


End file.
